¡He vuelto!
by Hideaki Verik
Summary: Natsu no ha vuelto al gremio en mucho tiempo tras una misión, sus amigos están preocupados, sobretodo una maga rubia de espíritus celestiales. A su regreso Lucy y Natsu tendrán un reencuentro después de tiempo...


**Cursiva - pensamientos**

¡He vuelto!

Un día común y corriente en el gremio de Fairy Tail; gritos de guerra, peleas, bromas, cosas típicas del gremio más fuerte en los últimos años. Pero no todo eran bromas, risas y sustos para una chica rubia de ojos marrones quien se encontraba en la barra conversando con Mirajane sobre cierto mago de fuego que aún no regresaba de su misión.

-Me preocupa que se demoré tanto…- comentaba Lucy recostada en la barra mirando a la nada.

-Es Natsu, te preocupas demasiado Lucy- trataba de animarla Mirajane con la dulce sonrisa que mostraba siempre a sus amigos.

-Mira tiene razón, no hay forma que ese idiota no regresé ileso- decía un chico peli azul al acercarse a la barra.

-Estás en ropa interior otra vez… Gray…- mencionaba Lucy aún con sus ánimos bajos casi sin importarle el hecho de tener cerca a Gray en bóxer.

-¡¿Otra vez?! -expresaba Gray con sorpresa al ver su torso desnudo de la nada- ¡Juvia!- gritaba en busca de su compañera al alejarse de Mirajane y Lucy.

-Jaja, no creo que Juvia sea la culpable- comentaba Mirajane para sí misma.

Entre las risas de Mirajane, Lucy decidió levantarse de su sitio en la barra para despedirse de su amiga, Mirajane trato de retener a Lucy, pasar tiempo en el gremio sería mucho mejor que andar sola por ahí, pero Lucy se negó, pidió disculpas a Mirajane por no estar de ánimos suficientes para quedarse y se marchó.

Había pasado el día y Natsu aún no hacía acto de presencia. Y así pasaron unas semanas sin saber nada de Natsu, en el gremio el ambiente era distinto, ahora la preocupación era de todos, era raro que Natsu se demorara tanto en una misión.

-¿Creen que Salamander no pudiera con la misión?- cuestionaba Gajeel muy pensativo.

-Que cosas dices Gajeel, seguramente solo se ha perdido, ya sabes cómo es Natsu jaja- comentaba Levy evitando que su amiga Lucy quien se encontraba cerca se deprimiera más por culpa de Gajeel.

-¡No hagas sentir peor a Lucy!- replicaba Levy a Gajeel entre susurros para que no escuchará su amiga maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Lo… lo siento…- decía Gajeel nervioso por la mirada intimidante de Levy.

-¡Anímate Lucy!- expresaba con dulzura Mirajane al sentarse al lado de Lucy- Natsu es el mejor mago de este gremio.

-Ese no es el problema…- mencionaba Lucy con su mirada alejada de sus amigos, con sus ánimos más bajos aún.

-¡De seguro Lu te escucho!- volvía a replicar Levy entre susurros a Gajeel, quien se encontraba incomodo más por la mirada asesina de Levy que por pensar que le hizo algo malo a Lucy.

-¿A qué te refieres Lucy?- cuestionaba Mirajane ahora sí más preocupada por el estado de sus amiga.

-Yo sé que Natsu regresará, después de todo, es Natsu… lo que me hace sentir mal… es que me deje por tanto tiempo sola…- decía esto último derramando unas cuantas lágrimas que sus amigos no notaron al estar con su rostro mirando hacia otro lugar- _Natsu… vuelve…_

El día paso, la mayoría de los miembros trato de dedicarse a sus asuntos y olvidar el hecho que Natsu no regresaba aún, Gray tomó una misión junto a Juvia pues no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar que lo acompañara, Gajeel por su parte se fue con el equipo Shadow Gear con la excusa de protegerlos por considerarlos débiles.

Lucy, al ver que sus amigos habían marchado decidió hacer lo mismo, pero con destino a su hogar, fue un camino casi interminable hasta su hogar. Al llegar lo primero fue tomar una ducha para relajarse, lo consiguió por un rato, pero pronto desapareció. Desanimada se encamino hacia su ventana, empezaba a sentir frio.

-¡Hey Luce!- exclamaba un chico de cabello puntiagudo color rosa que portaba una bufanda blanca de escamas al aparecer de la nada en su ventana.

-¿Eres tú Natsu?

En otro momento Lucy hubiera caído del susto, pero su depresión no le dejó ni reconocer a Natsu nada más verlo.

-¿Qué te sucede Luce?- cuestionaba extrañado por la actitud de su amiga al entrar a su habitación- Ya volví, lamento tanto la demora jaja, sucede que…- Natsu no pudo terminar su oración al notar que Lucy se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

-Luce, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Eh?-Natsu intentaba entender que pasaba con Lucy, se encontraba de brazos cruzado algo preocupado esperando alguna respuesta de Lucy.

-¿Es que no te importo Natsu?- cuestionaba Lucy con dolor y cólera.

-Claro que me importas Luce, eres mi mejor amiga- respondía con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Entonces no vuelvas a dejarme sola!- expresaba con mucho dolor dejando caer lágrimas las cuales notó un Natsu preocupado.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sola… creí que desaparecerías como aquella vez… Natsu…

Sin ningún tipo de impedimento corporal Natsu se acercó a Lucy y la hizo callar al tomarla con un cálido de abrazo, las lágrimas de Lucy seguían derramando, se sentía completamente confundida.

-Lo siento Lucy, las lágrimas que derramas son por mi culpa, lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo.

Las palabras del mago de fuego de alguna extraña manera hacían que Lucy se sintiera más tranquila, sentía que cada palabra de su amigo era totalmente de culpa.

-Te quiero Lucy, lo que siento por ti es totalmente diferente a los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

Natsu se separó de Lucy, pronto su rostro pasó de tristeza a presentar cierto rubor tras escuchar a su amigo y ver lo cerca que se encontraba de su rostro tras soltarla.

-No me permitiré verte llorar otra vez, las únicas lágrimas que quiero ver serán de risas y alegrías durante nuestros viajes y mientras seamos miembros de Fairy Tail, seguiré viviendo por ti.

-¡Oye! ¡Acaso esto es algún tipo de declaración!- exclamaba Lucy con mucho nerviosismo y rubor al tener el rostro de Natsu muy cerca.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba- decía haciendo un puchero- con Happy practique otra respuesta- continuaba con su puchero.

-¡Serás idiota!

-¿Qué hice mal?- se cuestionaba Natsu con rostro de gato sin tomarle importancia a Lucy.

-¡Hazme caso torpe dragón de fuego! ¡Me estás confundiendo!

-Ya cállate.

En un rápido movimiento del cual Lucy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya se encontraba chocando sus labios con los de Natsu, él se encontraba sereno y calmado esperando la respuesta de Lucy, la cual a los pocos segundos correspondió. Siguieron así hasta que la falta de aire les hice separarse.

-Natsu… eso…- Lucy intentaba soltar palabras dejando mostrar su completo rubor.

-Lucy…-mencionaba Natsu su nombre nuevamente cerca a ella- eres muy rara- pronunciaba mostrándole una gran sonrisa particular de él.

-Y tú un idiota- respondía a su sonrisa de igual manera.

Mientras tanto en el gremio…

-Happy, eso quiere decir que Natsu ya regresó- comentaba Gray contento de ver al gato azul.

-¡Aye!

-¿Y donde está Natsu?- cuestiona Mirajane.

-Digamos que tiene asuntos pendientes- decía con cara pícara el gato.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?- preguntaba Gray algo abrumado por la cara de Happy.

Happy solo reía y volaba sin parar por el gremio, haciendo que el gremio volviera tomar color al saber que Natsu había regresado. Mientras Lucy y Natsu…

-¿Dormimos juntos?- cuestionaba Natsu mostrando un rostro demoniaco acompañado de pequeñas risas.

-¡No te pases!


End file.
